Truth Beneath the Rose
by BladedDragon
Summary: Pre-game story of a paladin. Slighty AU because I know the timeline is a little off. Prescursor to Lumos Invictus. One shot. Inspired by the song Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation.


AN: My first ever completed work and a precursor to my main Diablo Fic Lumos Invictus. Told from a paladin's point of view. This is dedicated to Stephanie, you're the best any one any one could ask for in a friend. Anyway, enjoy guys and please don't be too hard on me. Inspired by the song Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2, Blizzard Entertainment does, I'm just goofing off in their world.

Scorpious

It was cold, and it was raining. I wrapped my cloak about myself with slight movements as we marched. It was cold, it was raining, and my feet hurt. I knew in my mind that things could be far worse, so I kept my mouth shut. With what we were about to go through, I'd praise God more than usual if I lived through the night for my feet to hurt again. We had nearly reached our destination and a chill passed up and down the ranks that had nothing to do with the weather. We all knew what lie ahead.

I tried my best not to let it unnerve me, this was not my first mission, and as I was resolved and with God's blessing, it wouldn't be my last. Still, the others paled in comparison to this one. Up until this point, the crusade had been righteous and remained strong. We had occupied ourselves with crushing the unclean and the undead. Not just that, I thought to myself. Just two weeks ago, I had been called to the docks at Kurast, where an odd assortment of monsters had been plaguing the townsfolk. I should be more precise, _demons were plaguing the townsfolk_. Such a strange thing to me, for I had never seen one before. I had known they existed, but to actually see one set in a grim reality. They were merciless, savage killers that slaughtered without remorse. Evil in it's most basic form, and the embodiment of what I stood against.

Perhaps what troubled me was not that I saw a demon, but the fact that other people had been seeing them too. The town of Tristram had begged our order for aid and we had sent several of our best warriors, none of which had returned. Just what exactly was going on over there? What could possibly be taking so long? Our council members had advised us all not to worry, that it was most likely they had dallied to help rebuild the town, but if that was so, they should have sent word, and long before now. It set a chill in my spine. Their act wasn't convincing to me, for the Lord has blessed me with a sharp mind and a keen sense of the feelings of others. It was unbefitting for warriors of the light to lie, it was against the ten commandments. Yet, perhaps they were not lying, merely telling the truth as they thought it was. Either case didn't matter. They had all begun to act strangely within the past few weeks, maybe it was stress that the present crusade had brought and the widespread epidemic of the plague of undeath. I would have thought that they would have made a more public presence, to ensure morale stayed high, but they spent most of their time within the temple at travincal, leaving the rest of us to our own daily routines.

Why was it that morbid thoughts dwelled on my mind in the time I wasn't in battle? Perhaps my intuition was trying to tell me something, give me an ominous warning. I shivered again. And heard someone mutter something ahead.

"Blast this cold," came the voice of one of my colleagues, Tahlin Starford. "Lord lend mercy to us, oh mighty king! Bless your servants in their crusade against evil, we are cold and ill at rest," he called aloud. Not seconds afterward a blue ring erupted from around our bodies and I felt the cold begin to drain away as the powerful aura took hold.

"Praise God," I mumbled, with warmth coming back into my toes.

"Indeed he is worthy of such. What's wrong, Scorpious? You look like you've swallowed a pint of sour milk," came a warm and friendly voice. I smiled. I couldn't help it. Whenever this man talked, people listened, and I was no exception. Khalim ValorWind was a man of unremarkable physical features. His body was well tanned from years of exposure to the elements and had a rough appearance. His golden hair was long, but tied into a ponytail on the back of his head, which in turn was covered by his helm. His face was unremarkable, he had a pointed nose and chin, and common brown eyes. But what was not so ordinary was the fire that burned within them. I had never seen their likeness, nor had I ever seen the pure devotion that matched that fire. Khalim had been my teacher since it had been ordained I was to belong to the church when I was six. It was from him I had learned swordplay, survival skills, and the like. That part was standard and apart from him I had many other teachers. What was not so standard however, was Khalim's teachings of honor, right and wrong, and the word. Every time he spoke, he misplaced not a word, and though he was soft-spoken, his words echoed so loudly with conviction he might as well have been shouting. I remember, how every day, learning the word with Khalim would excite me, of all the material I learned, none held my interest more, and I would have no other teacher but him. I respected him like a son respects his father and a brother respects his brother as well. I knew him well, but not as well as he knew me. I sighed.

"I'm thinking Khalim, that's all," I replied.

"Well obviously not about something pleasant, though with what we're about to go through I can hardly blame you. Try not to think about it. Dwelling on negativity will only tax your strength and your resolve. Remember, have the courage to change what you can--" he began.

"The grace to accept what I cannot and the wisdom to know the difference. I know. I was just thinking about the state of the world," I muttered somewhat depressively.

"These are troubled times, Scorpious, but despite the utterances of some, God has not forsaken it. That's why we're here. We are his mouth and his hands," Khalim reminded.

"For all the good we're doing. We're killing more people than we're saving. Khalim, I don't think--" I started, but cut myself off.

That was dangerously close to insubordination, talking about the crusade that way. A select few of my brethren had thought to speak out against this crusade, to claim that he were not heaven's agents, but hell's. The council had rebuked them harshly, banishing them and stripping them of their honor to wander alone throughout Sanctuary for their heresy. I agreed with the council. What we did was for the sake of the world, and ultimately to better humanity. What would happen if the wicked were just left to wander and spread the darkness? This was something we could not allow. Only this realization stopped me from despising myself for the first life I had ever taken. I had repented, of course, and I knew in God's eyes I had done the right thing and that I would be forgiven. But lately, I had spent more time in repentance than in prayer. Killing was becoming a grisly norm and a necessity. I was beginning to wonder how it was okay to break God's most essential commandment so many times. But we did this for God. How could we be wrong? Wouldn't he let us know if we were?

"Your beginning to have doubt, Scorpious," Khalim observed quietly.

"You're right and I shouldn't. What we do is for the best. I'm sorry, Khalim," I apologized quickly.

"Doubt is human, Scorpious. You have naught to apologize to me for. I am human and I make mistakes too. You should however, strive to clear your conscience with God. If you feel as if you are doing something wrong, pray. Open your mind and your heart and listen. God will not lead you astray. Once you are certain you're on the correct path you will doubt no more," Khalim counseled.

"You're right. That much is obvious. When all else fails, I must rely on faith. This you have taught me. But, what if my answer is unclear? What if I cannot hear God? More and more I get that feeling. I feel as if my recent actions are distancing me from faith," I admitted with guilt.

"That is a serious admission, my young friend. Let nothing separate you from the grace of God and his word, else you belong to the forces of hell. I understand why this unsettles you. When we return to Travincal seek me out, and we will both pray upon the matter. For now, I admonish you to follow your commander's orders to the letter. They are men of God and their path is sure. Trust your fathers to guide their children," Khalim advised, though I noted a strange look in his eye. It was very slight, but enough for me to realize something was troubling him as well.

Especially that last bit about my fathers. I wasn't ignorant as to happenings, and I was aware as few were, that Khalim had been in several serious disagreements with the rest of the council as of late. The nature of the disputes was unknown to me and I knew better than to ask. I didn't have a high enough rank to be privy to that information.

"I will heed your wise advice, Khalim. I look forward to your company when we return to Travincal," I assured.

"It is a quiet moment right now, take this opportunity to seek God. We'll arrive soon enough," Khalim said grimly.

I nodded and turned my thoughts to the one thing that could always and had always seen me through. I devoted what little time we had before battle for prayer. I prayed for myself and for my company, and for the souls of those who's lives would certainly end tonight. Ours and otherwise. My prayers consumed my thoughts. It wasn't long before our commander broke them.

"Hold the line," came the stout voice of council elder Toorc Icefist as he rode his gleaming stallion to the head of the column. On his word, we all ceased to march and took the opportunity to look upon our destination, the small village of Bardinji. The many thatched roofs were swaying in the wind and buckling under the freezing rain. The clouds obscured all light, but that still didn't account for the ominous black mist that was drifting through the area. And once we held still, we could hear it, even above the din of the storm. Wailing, crying, and the gnashing of teeth as the bible would have put it. Sounds of great sorrow came from that village as pained and anguished cries burst through the night followed by screams of terror every once in a while. The whole sensation, sight and sound, and the dark touch creeping up my spine, made me hold my breath. A sense of dread crept over me, and as a strained to listen and picked up not so much a sound but a feeling. It was the feeling of death. I knew instantly that we weren't alone.

"Khalim, do you feel---?" I began, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"Yes I do. This village is the worst yet. The plague has spread to the entire village," he said gravely.

"How far do you think it's gone?" I asked quietly.

"Listen. You're one of the best students I've ever had. Listen and recall your studies," he reminded.

I closed my eyes, blocking out everything but sound. I began to hear it. Low, unearthly moans. My lip curled involuntarily. "I hear the undead. Plague bearer zombies," I growled. "So the plague has killed them and risen their corpses as agents of darkness," I said with revulsion.

Khalim's face looked utterly grave when I opened my eyes. "Yes. Do you remember what you've been taught?"

"They're zombies. They're stupid. We've dealt with them before," I said plainly.

"Not like these. These are stronger, faster, and desire human flesh above all else. You dare say they're smarter," Khalim informed, deadly serious.

"Then how should we go about this?" I asked, pondering and uneasy.

"Trust God to guide your hand, Scorpious and to be your shield. You have been given the tools to defeat these adversaries. I don't think I have to remind you about your auras, or that your sword and shield are both blessed," he said gently. "Or that you won't be alone. All of us are fighting together, and we will all use auras to make each other stronger. Be still and silent now, Toorc is about to speak," Khalim insisted as commander Toorc raised his mighty broadsword overhead for silence.

"Men!" he barked, "We have reached our destination. It is clear by observation why God has lead us here! This village is damned! Brought low by the plague of undeath and their own wickedness! God has punished them for being unrepentant! There is no light here, nothing worth preserving. They have all sinned and they must be brought to justice before almighty God! Therefore it is my verdict, by divine mandate, that this village be burned to the ground and all its plagued inhabitants be cleansed before their hell becomes unleashed on the world. Leave none alive, lest they become as the undead! We will take the village in three parts! The left column shall prevail under my command! The right column shall follow Elder Geleb FlameFinger, and the rest I leave in your hands, Khalim! To battle! For God and for Victory!" he shouted starkly and everyone moved into position.

Khalim walked ahead of me to address our group. He gave no fancy speech, merely sage advice. "Show no mercy to those defiled monsters for you will receive none! Let us go forth in faith and light! Hold fast to your swords and shields! Charge! For God! For the Light!" he shouted and without another word, we began our charge into the cursed dwellings below.

I counted every step by the beating of my heart as the black mist wrapped around us once we became close enough to enter the village. The cries of misery were deafening, followed by the moaning of undead. Toorc and Geleb and their men rushed around us as we continued forward. We ran until we were in the center of the village and until we could see the wall of undead milling about, pounding on windows or banging on doors. They noticed us, and twenty pairs of rotting, void black eyes or in some cases eye sockets turned on us.

Immediately distracted by the presence of fresh flesh their demented groans became a battle cry and I watched with disgust as Khalim's earlier warnings manifested themselves. These creatures ran at us, not walked, but full out charged, a stunning feat for those that were falling apart. I heard Khalim shout something and felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders as his invigorating aura took hold and revitalized my strength. One of my comrades shouted and soon I felt a holy presence wrap around me, as white fire swirled around me as a shield. One of the undead got around the others and headed strait for me. I stared the creature in the glassy eyes, watching its movements. It reached a hand for me that I cut off without so much as a blink. White fire flowed from my blessed sword and engulfed the monster, burning it to a crisp. Another of the creatures came up behind that one to take its place. This one was faster than the first and actually managed to grab hold of my throat. It pulled me into the air with unnatural strength and dragged me closer to its face. I knew one bite and my life was over. But, today would not be that day. I raised my shield on high and bashed the creature with everything I could muster. The force was enough to separate its rotting top from its bottom. Both pieces continued to writhe as I was dropped onto the ground. I hastily stabbed both parts with my sword, stilling them permanently.

The battle continued for the greater part of five minutes, with us focusing solely on the undead until oil was brought forward and tossed on the dwellings of the village before torches were applied. It didn't take long for the structures to catch blazing fire, despite the rain. I cringed as the screams of anguish became screams of terror and without thinking, citizens of the town began pouring into the streets to avoid the flames. Most, if not all, looked to be in terrible condition, some barely able to stand. Lesions covered their bodies, and pus and blood flowed from those injuries like water. All looked feverish and emaciated, and yet they still somehow managed to find the strength to run, albeit not very fast.

I watched in horror as some of the zombies deviated from us towards easier prey. Within no time, the zombies were doing our work for us, slaughtering the diseased townsfolk with unparalleled ferocity and ripping hungrily into their flesh. Screams of pain and death filled the air. I had to avert my eyes as a man in front of me yelled for help, only to be torn down seconds later. I could have saved him, but he was a sinner, whom had brought this upon himself. This was God's punishment upon the wicked. I heard a sickening snap as the undead atrocity snapped his skull and gorged itself on his brains. I almost vomited from the smell.

Without warning a terrified woman ran up to me and grabbed my arm, I could smell infection upon her. "Please! Please! Help me!" she screamed almost incoherently. I looked her over, dismayed. Her disease was beyond my ability to cure, and even if it were not, my orders were to leave none alive. I steeled myself and ran her through. The look of shock on her face as she fell dead stung at me, even though I had been expecting it. Lord forgive me, for I have sinned. Again. This would be one sin of a long list tonight I would grieve and repent for. At least, I thought, she died a quick death with me, which was unavoidable, but at least merciful compared to the alternatives.

"Brainssss . . . . ." came the low rumble from a monster as it charged and knocked over one of my fighting companions. Before I knew what had happened, the creature tore into his armor like a tin can and bit him over and over, rending flesh from bone. He screamed in agony and I rushed to his aid. I focused all my energy into a ball of light on my hand, a Holy bolt, it was called and flung it at the undead. It hit and exploded the creature. I rushed over to the side of my comrade and examined his injuries. They were gruesome, parts of his lungs and heart were exposed.

"Kill me," he croaked in anguish, and we both knew that he was beyond saving. Yet, I could not bring myself to do it. He was a man of God.

"I can't. Just hold on, you---" I stammered, calling upon my energy in an attempt to heal him. He screamed as my energy washed over him, and I was aware of a figure approach me. Before I knew what had happened, Someone had run him through, ending his misery. I looked up in time to see Khalim throw a zombie over his armored shoulder. The creature landed at my feet and without thinking, I ran it through. Khalim gave me a mournful look and sighed.

"It couldn't be helped, he deserved better than to be eaten by these things. Come Scorpious," he said, "We're gaining ground, but there's a small side road into the most distal portion of the village that needs to be dealt with. I want you to take Kevin and Jacob with you, we'll hold things off here," he instructed as the two paladins rushed to my side.

"Yes sir," I said and bowed my head, honored that he would give me a command, small though it was.

"Go with God," Khalim said with a nod and ushered us past.

"Follow me," I ordered the two soldiers with me and together we took off down the beaten dirt road. I was surprised, it was devoid of undead, it seemed as if we had left the fighting in town. As we left town though, I felt my auras fade. It wasn't long before we came upon a small clearing with not more than three houses, off to the side was a big pit with a large cart next to it. The whole area reeked of decay and then I realized that this must be the place that the villagers were trying to bury the insurmountable number of dead. I snorted, repulsed by the pungent smell, then took a bottle from my bag of oil. Jacob and Kevin did the same.

"Take out the buildings. Burn them to the ground," I instructed and tossed a bottle onto the roof of the building nearest me, then lit it on fire. It seemed as if these buildings had been abandoned, nothing stirred within them or ran out of them. Having fulfilled my orders, we turned to leave. My heart dropped to the bottom of my feet as from the corner of my eye, the cart of dead began to rattle. Then, like grotesque puppets just coming to life under a novice puppeteer, they slumped off of the cart in ungraceful waves, gaining their feet. Their deathly voices echoed pure evil as the cart turned over and still more undead crawled from the wreckage. I hissed and Kevin and Jacob fell stiff as we watched thirty undead spring to life around us. Thirty versus three. Heaven help us.

"Scorpious, we have to retreat!" Jacob hissed from behind me, trying not to sound afraid.

I was about to agree with him, except for the fact that quick as a blink, the undead encircled us, giving us nowhere to run.

"Damn it!" Kevin yelled, fighting back panic. Damn was exactly right, I cringed.

What to do, what to do? I had to think of something fast, there was no way three of us could take on this many and live. Heavenly father, save your servants. Forgive us our sins and help us prevail, I prayed. Not knowing what else to do, I sank to my knees bowed my head and clasped my hands.

"Scorpious what are you doing?!?" Kevin gasped, clearly skittish.

"Trust me," I breathed. For some reason, I knew what I was doing would help. I began praying as loud as I could, shouting to the heavens for salvation. I watched frantically as the undead continued to rapidly close the distance between us. One reached for me, and was less than three inches away when it happened. All around us, gleaming white stars burst forth like meteors and began striking the demonic army. Where they hit they blasted the undead backwards and ate holes though them. Within moments, our threat had been reduced from thirty to ten. I whisked my hands through one of the stars as it lingered by, it felt warm and tingly to the touch, but it did not harm me in the slightest. What was this? What had just occurred? I didn't take time to reflect, only to thank God, spring to my feet and ready my sword.

I found myself as the aggressor. I charged with shield up and sword held high, and smashed them into the nearest zombie I could. It wasn't long before white fire was raining down on my enemies like water was raining down on us. Together, Jacob, Kevin, and I made short work of our enemies and once we were finished, we lit the bodies on fire. I heard a scuffling sound and then saw a black blur, well not one, but two run behind one of the houses.

"Scorpious what was that?" Kevin asked, immediately turning around.

"Stay here," I instructed. "I'll find out."

"You're going alone?" Jacob asked with a fright.

"I want to surprise it. I don't think whatever it was saw us," I pointed out truthfully.

"Be careful," Kevin warned as I steadied myself before swiftly walking around the corner. I saw a black figure bobbing in the forest ahead of me, running. It was too swift to be a zombie, though the ones we had been fighting were undoubtedly fast. Picking up the pace, I charged full speed at the fleeing shadow and in a few moments over took it. The shadow soon took on a small shape. I heard coughing and a high-pitched scream as the creature in front of me fell into the dirt and began to cry. I heard another sound as another shadow bounded back to this one. I placed my torch over the area, to reveal a pair of battered children, no more than six or seven. Both screamed in terror as they saw me, though the taller one, a girl, pulled the smaller boy behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" she yelled hysterically.

Shocked, I blinked. I looked them over and listened as the boy coughed again, this time coughing up blood.

"You're sick," I observed and the older child pulled a small knife from her belt and charged at me.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM HIM! KILLER! MURDERER! MONSTER! YOU BURNED OUR HOUSE!" she shrieked.

I considered them both for a moment, and noted that only the boy was sick, and that it was the very beginning of the plague. An odd feeling washed over me. This stage was within my ability to heal. But my orders were clear, I went to raise my sword, but for some reason, I raised my shield instead. The girl's weapon bounced harmlessly off and I reached around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the air. I steeled my muscles for what I was about to do, and then, I made the mistake of looking her in the eyes as she struggled against me. Tears of hatred and fear were welling up there. Those eyes were full of more unpleasantness than any child should ever have born witness to.

"Run Jeremy! Remember what mom said!" she yelled frantically at the boy, who remained rooted to the spot, sobbing.

"No Jenny! Please don't leave me!" he cried hysterically, shaking.

A strange feeling washed over me as I looked at them. This was not the face of evil. Such children hardly knew the difference between right and wrong anyway. They were too young to really understand anything theological. How could they be sinners when they didn't know anything else? How could they choose the right when they were still too young to be taught? Were the children to be blamed for the sins of the father? I blinked. My orders were to leave none alive, but children? These two had done no wrong and with the way they loved each other, it was obvious they were anything but evil.

I began to tremble as a powerful feeling took hold of me. What about repentance? I had always been told that God was a God of love and mercy. Surely he would have mercy on the souls of innocent children. Perhaps it was not too late to bring them to the light, and therefore let them redeem themselves and their fallen parents. A tear slid down my cheek. There was no way I was going to be able to harm either of them. In my mind, if I killed them it would be a sin I never could wash clean of. God was a god of mercy, he would forgive them. And if he could not, then he was not a God I wanted to fight for anymore. Another tear slid down my cheek as I realized that I had had enough of killing. Even for God. Who was I to decide who lived or died? Who was I to judge right or wrong? I am human. A man. Nothing more, nothing less. And I was a man exactly as she had said. A murderer and a monster.

I began to cry freely as the scope and realization of everything I had done on this crusade hit me in full force. What had I done? Surely this was not what God wanted from me. To kill. God commanded me not to kill. Suddenly, the whole world was backwards to me. What was once wrong became right and what was right became wrong. What was I going to do? How was I ever going to atone for this? I didn't think I could. But I knew what I wasn't going to do. I wasn't going to harm these children. I was not going to put more fear in the lives of the terrified. Agents of God should bring hope, not despair. I was going to do what God had wanted me to do all along. Repent and save lives, not take them.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME, KILL ME!" the little girl in my grasp shouted, making her brother sob.

"No! No! Please, not jenny! I'm sick! Me! don't hurt Jenny!" the boy wailed, coughing as he went.

The girl made to scream and I cupped my hand over her mouth. "Calm down," I said, misty eyed. "I'm not going to kill you, in fact I--" I began.

"Lt. Scorpious! There you are! What the hell is going on! Your men said you just ran off on your own!" came the harsh voice of commander Toorc as I heard him run up behind me accompanied by several dozen guards.

I turned around to face him. "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking strait," I apologized.

"Damn strait. What are you waiting for? Finish them, once you do, this village is cleansed," he said harshly, boring his steely blue eyes into me and the two children.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What was I going to say? How was I going to get out of this? More importantly, How were the children. "Sir--" I began, "this child is sick, yes, but I have the ability to cleanse his illness. And the girl is not infected at all. Sir, they're just children. They've done no wrong," I began.

Toorc's icy eyes scoured me and them mercilessly. "They have committed the greatest sin of all! They are the children of unclean parents! Their families are unrepentant blasphemers of God! Kill them Scorpious, God had commanded this land to be cleansed," he demanded.

"Sir, they're innocent. They don't know any better. Let me heal them and let us teach them. Let the light redeem them and know that the Lord their god loves them and is merciful," I pleaded.

"There is no redemption for them! I will not teach the spawn of evil!" he hissed.

"Sir, have some compassion . . .Commander I'm begging you," I begged.

"Scorpious, have you gone mad? Has the demonic blinded you to your glorious task?!" Toorc cried, outraged.

Before I knew what I said, I said what I thought and instantly I condemned myself. "Sir I don't think God commands me to kill children, no matter who their parents may be. I cannot and will not kill them." I cringed as I listened to my own words come out of my mouth in defiance of my commander's exact orders.

"INSUBODINATE HERETIC!" he thundered, "I don't how this has happened but evil has overcome you, lieutenant! Fine! You have made your true loyalties known and it is not to the cause of God! I will kill them myself and redeem this damned land," he snarled and jumped off of his horse, drawing his sword.

"No! You can't!" I yelled in horror and watched as Toorc drew his ice-enchanted sword and stormed past me, toward the ill boy. I reacted before I really thought. I dropped the girl, ordered her to run and the lunged in between Toorc and the child, parrying his sword blow. The punishing force of his blade and the ice that followed it put a crack in my own blade as I struggled to hold him.

He growled in furry, the likes of which I had never seen before, and with inhuman strength he grabbed me around the throat and lifted me up, choking me. The two children didn't need any more incentive, they took off running as fast as they could, though Toorc commanded all the remaining men after them.

Soon, it was just him and me. I admit, I was losing consciousness as I struggled to free myself, but even then what happened next was not normal. Toorc's eyes began to glow blood red, and then became solid black. His menacing voice was unearthly, it was a like a thousand needles in my heart.

_"THIS LAND IS MINE! YOUR PEOPLE ARE MINE! FEEL MY HATRED, AND DIE SELF-PROCLAIMED PALADIN OF GOD! I'LL CRUSH YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIGHT BEFORE IT EVEN BEGINS!_" hissed the voice through Toorc's mouth.

I could only gape at him. "Who are you?" I managed at last and as the last of my strength gave way I remembered praying to God to save my pitiful life. I begged him to save me so that I could somehow try and undo the horror of what I had done. "You have delivered me from ignorance, my God, please save your servant," I pleaded in my mind, "deliver me from this evil and let me be reborn anew. God in your mercy, please make it so." With that my vision extinguished, though I heard someone call my name as if from far away. Lord, I hope they make it . . . . Was all I could whisper before I knew no more.

I woke, sore and cold in a dark place. I couldn't see but my sense of priopreception told me that I was upright. I lifted my leg to move, but found that it wouldn't. I was abruptly halted by something heavy. I made to move my hands, but I felt the same obstruction. I shook myself and heard the rattling of metal. Chains. I was chained to a wall. What the heck was going on? Judging by the hurt in my body I was still alive, in all my studies, the afterlife was supposed to be devoid of pain unless you go to hell. Hell. The thought sickened me. Had I died and gone to hell? Even though in my last moments I had seen the light? And what of the children? I got so sick thinking about it I almost threw up. So I did the only thing I could do, I prayed.

The words were superficial at first, just something to cover up the growing fear inside, but eventually, gradually they turned into a hymn of praise, Before I knew it, I was singing at the top of my lungs like a captive canary. I heard shuffling outside what I assumed was the door and then harsh voices.

"How dare you heretic?! Sing to God like you hadn't just betrayed him! Because of you, those filthy plague rats escaped! You've doomed other villages to undeath! Not to mention commander Toorc! Heretic! Your death can't come soon enough! Sing more and I'll rip out your lungs!" an angry voice shouted.

I was confused, as far as I knew, I had been the one worse off. What in heaven could have happened to Commander Toorc? And just as surprisingly, why was I suddenly condemned to die? Not surprising, I thought grimly. I had betrayed the crusade. But the children had made it! That would make my death worth it. I saved two innocent lives at the cost of one. Maybe that would be enough of an atonement, but somehow I doubted it. Still, if I was going to die, I would die worshipping God, doing what I knew was right. Funny thing was, Khalim was right. Now that I knew the correct path, I no longer had any doubt. Unimpressed with their threats, I continued to sing until two figures emerged bathed in the glow of blinding light from the door stormed in. One promptly punched me hard in the face, and the other hit me in the gut. I coughed up spit and blood.

"Singing like you're some kind of martyr, it's disgusting, you traitor!" one hissed and hit me again.

"You make me sick," said the other and kicked me.

"Commander Toorc might not get the chance to kill you himself," one spat.

I blinked. "I understand that you think I betrayed you, but what did I do to Commander Toorc?"

"Don't play dumb, you tried to kill him, scum," hissed the one on the right.

"Kill him? I didn't have a weapon," I remarked in astonishment.

"Liar!" the one on the left growled and hit me again. "Thou shalt not lie! Or did you forget everything the righteous taught you, you devil dog?"

"I'm not lying. Or maybe I am," I said slowly, refresh my memory."

"You split Commander Toorc's armor and left him with a scar over his heart! Nearly killed him, traitor!" one growled.

I blinked. "That would be hard to do, seeing as he was choking me to death and I was defenseless . . ." I recalled, stunned.

"Shut up you lying, evil-loving son of bit--" he was promptly cut off by the appearance of a third man from behind. Without warning, the man grabbed their helmets and bashed them together, leaving both of my jailors unconscious at my feet.

There was a familiar sigh. "They have a lot to learn about forgiveness as do all the rest of us."

"Khalim!" I exclaimed in surprise as my mentor walked calmly over, picked up the jailor's keys and began undoing my shackles. "Khalim, what's going on? They just told me I somehow injured Commander Toorc?" I asked skeptically.

Khalim looked up at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes you did. I've never seen anything like it. I just caught the brunt of it when I walked around the corner. He was holding you, choking you. I was yelling at him to stop, and then suddenly something just blasted him backwards. It was amazing. It put a rend in his armor and a gouge over his heart. He's got a scar there now, in the shape of a cross of all things."

I blinked. "There's no way I had anything to do with that. He was killing me," I said simply, unbelieving.

"I think you had everything to do with it. I know an act of God when I see one. You prayed to him for deliverance, did you not?" Khalim asked with a smile.

"Yes, but---" I began skeptically.

"But nothing. Ask and ye shall receive. I have to say, I'm impressed. The Lord has truly blessed you. Kevin and Jacob recounted your tale on the edge of town. Only the most devout or experienced paladins can call upon the sanctuary aura of God," he remarked.

"Sanctuary? Then those stars were….. Wait, you're not mad at me? Khalim I guess if what you say is true, I seriously injured the commander. And I did let those children escape. That makes me every bit the traitor these men say I am," I protested. "He was probably right, that child is going to spread the plague to others . . . "

Khalim smiled. "He is cleansed as the day he was born. Don't give me that look. I didn't kill him, just finished the work of a so called "traitor" to the crusade started by defending him from Toorc."

I coughed in surprise as I fell to my feet. "Khalim, you saved them? Did anyone see you?" I asked in shock.

"No. But Don't ask don't tell, eh? I wouldn't want you to have to lie," he said mischievously.

"Speaking of lying, Khalim when I was . . ." I began and proceeded to tell him about the occurrence on the edge of consciousness.

I expected Khalim to shrug it off as an illusion of a frantic mind, but he sudden went deadly silent and a grave look crossed his face. "He . . .I see. They spend to much time around that blasted . . .that could mean that he . . .heaven have mercy," he mumbled dangerously.

"Mean he what?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind. Trust me Scorpious, there are some things you're better off not knowing. But that's all the more reason for you to get out of here. You let me worry about the council now, and I will see to the rest of this "crusade"," he said with disgust.

"Wait Khalim-- you don't, agree with what I did do you?" I asked slowly.

Khalim nodded. "Your going to have to forgive me, Scorpious I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Truth be told, no, I don't really believe in this crusade, in fact I'm beginning to lose faith in this order of Zakarum. I think that it's people like you that have the true message of God. When you spoke to me before the battle, with your uncertainty, I knew it would be safe to approach you now. Scorpious I know what you've been going through, and I know the change that has taken place. Call it intuition, but I believe I have an answer to your prayers. You want to right the wrong that you have done? You want a new chance at life?" he said. I nodded.

"The Lord has told me these things. And I am here as his messenger. What I'm about to tell you stays with you until you get there, alright?" he started.

I nodded in agreement. "There is a new order, Scorpious. One that I founded that believes the same way you do now. They believe that our job is to protect, not destroy. They believe it is our duty to serve by building, not destroying. They believe that God is a God of redemption and grace, not the violent warmonger that this council of elders has come to portray. And in this realization, they have banded together from all across sanctuary, heretics," he laughed, "like you. And there they are serving the Lord as it was meant to be, as agents of mercy and light. I want you to escape this place, Scorpious and live on the way God intended. That's why I'm here tonight to bust you out of here. I'll take you to the edge of the forest, give you directions, and send you with my blessing, if you so choose," he offered.

"My other option would be to stay here and die, right?" I asked sarcastically, something uncharacteristic of me.

Khalim laughed despite himself. "Yes, that's right."

"I choose life. I choose to live and serve God with everything I have. Khalim, I don't know how to thank you. But, what about you? They'll kill you if they discover all that you've done. Why would you stay?" I asked uncertainly.

Khalim sighed. "Because I believe that everyone is worthy of redemption, even those who have fallen so far into delusion as the council. I must stay also, so that I may direct others like you to the same place. Fear not for me, my friend, the Lord watches over me as he does over you. Come, the longer we wait the worse it will be," he assured and rearranged the guards to make it look like I had escaped myself.

We shifted through the twilight unnoticed to the edge of the jungle at the Kurast docks. Once we had reached the port, Khalim handed me a small bundle of supplies and some coin. He sighed.

"I'm afraid I have naught to give you in the ways of weapons and armor, but, take this conscription to camp and they will outfit you with all you need," he assured.

"Thank you Khalim, I only wish there was something I could give you in return," I said regretfully.

"You have given me your legacy, Scorpious as those that have gone before you. You know what, I have something else I want you to have. I think you above all else would appreciate it," he said and removed a simple cord with a deep golden cross upon it from around his neck, giving it to me.

"This is . . .you've always had this. Ever since I can remember. Why me? Why not someone before?" I asked, awestruck.

"Because I believe before this time is done, you will be the answer to far more prayers than mine. Take this with you as a symbol of the rebirth that Gods brings so that you never forget your purpose. Go now with God my friend and may he watch over you," Khalim said warmly and embraced me.

I nodded. "I will treasure this, thank you. May the Lord be with you, my friend." And with this I got onto the ship and traveled west, bright with the prospect of a new beginning.


End file.
